Star's Hollow
by BloodyMaryBloodyMaryBloodyMary
Summary: When John gives the boys coordinates to a place called Star's Hollow, things start to get a little weird. Might help to have knowledge of other Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Jeffrey Dean Morgan films and shows.
1. Dragonfly Inn

**I wish I owned Sam and Dean, but I sadly don't. **

**This takes place with John still alive, btw.**

**It might help to have knowledge of other Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan films and shows. Especially since it's set in stars hollow. **

"Dean, turn the music down," Sam said, as he opened his dad's journal, reading the coordinates to the place they were headed next.

"You shook me aaaaaaaall niiiiight long!!!" Dean sang out to Sam, making no effort to turn down the cranking AC/DC. Sam shook his head. They passed the Connecticut state line and the visitors center. "How much longer, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Can't hear you over the music," Sam replied, speaking in a low voice. Dean had no choice but to lower the volume. "Thank You. Only about 10 minutes left." Thankfully Dean kept the music on low. Well, lower than it had been before.

Sam turned the page of his dad's journal. Their dad, John Winchester, had split from them two days prior, to help an old friend with a banshee problem. He'd given Sam and Dean coordinates to a place called Star's Hollow, Connecticut. They'd driven for two days straight to get there. "I wonder what the big deal in Star's Hollow is," Dean said. "You said its a small town, right?"

"Yeah, 9973 people," Sam replied, remembering what he had read off of the website for people touring Connecticut. "Right outside of Hartford." He stared out the window, having a strange feeling he'd taken this road before. Shaking his head he thought maybe they'd passed through before. Sam rolled up the window so the cool October air wouldn't freeze his cheeks. It was getting to be that time of year where an extra jacket might be helpful.

Dean turned the music back up to it's full blast, but it was now a different song. Guns And Roses, Knockin' on Heaven's Door. Sam closed his eyes and didn't open them until they were in Star's Hollow's town square. "Well, when dad said it was a small town, he wasn't kidding." Sam looked around the small square. Doose's Market, this place had a _market_? Was it Luke's Diner or William's Hardware, because the sign on the window didn't agree with the sign above the door. "Does this place even have a hotel?"

Dean pulled the car over and rolled down his window. "Hey!" He called to an Asian teenage girl walking with headphones in her ears. She heard him and jogged over to the driver's side window. She pulled off the headphones, and the music coming out of them was blasting on high volume. "The Strokes?" Dean asked, about the music that had, seconds ago, been flooding her ears. Sam was amazed, The Strokes weren't even classic rock.

"Yeha," The girl smiled, looking down at her cd player.

"Hey, do you guys have a hotel in this town?" Dean asked her.

"Dragonfly Inn?" She asked. Dean rolled his eyes. An Inn. With flowery wallpaper and horses and couple's specials. "It's the only place in town."

"Where?" Dean asked. He at least wanted to stay in the town borders if something was weird. Plus, they'd only be in the inn for sleeping.

"Down past Doose's and take a right," She said simply, pointing to the grocery store.

"Thank you."

"No problem," She smiled and put her headphones back on. She looked over at Sam and gave him a peculiar look before walking off.

They drove to the inn and parked the Impala. Dean got out of the car and looked around. Yep, classic Inn. Main two story house, even with a couple cottages off to the side. And yes, there was a barn.

They walked up to the door, and out of the stables came a horse, about as tall as Sam. It trotted right past Dean, snipping at his ear. Dean, scared. tripped backwards, scuttling away from the horse. Sam laughed, and the girl on the horse laughed, too. Sam looked at her, 20-ish, with brown hair. She locked eyes with Sam and stopped laughing. She turned her face, as if she and Sam were in a long rivalry and made the horse gallop away.

"I hate horses." Dean said, his jaw locked as he pulled himself up off the ground. They walked up the steps to the Inn and pulled the door open.

"Preganant chef, coming through!" Sam and Dean were immediatly pushed aside by a lady in an apron carrying a tray full of soups and salads. Sam opened the door as she went outside and toward one of the cottages.

"Well then." Sam said, looking around the inn. There was a little eating area to the right, through a library area. Dean turned left, into a little concierge area, where a man was answering phones.

"Dragonfly Inn," He said, once he hung up the phone, in a french accent.

"Do you guys have any open rooms?" Dean asked the man, whose nametag read Michel.

"Umm, yes," He said in an accent that made Dean want to laugh. "We have 2 of our cottages, if thats what you are looking for, and some of our upstairs rooms as well." Dean paid for the room with another fake credit card and Sam went outside to look around. The girl who had glared at him earlier was out in the field off the the left of the inn now. She looked like she was having trouble controlling her horse. Sam ran out to her.

"Stop! Whiskers!" The girl was pulling back hard on the horses reigns. Come ON!" She was going to fall off. Sam got there just in time to catch her. The horse, tamperamental, ran back into the stables. "Thanks," She said, in a colder voice.

"Sam." He said, putting her down and holding his hand out.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm Sam." He smiled. She looked confused.

"Im sorry." She apologized looking quite confused, but her voice not so mean anymore. "You look exactly like a guy I used to know. Im Rory. Rory Gilmore."

* * *

They pulled open the door to their room and stepped in. "Alright, it's not half as bad as I thought." Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded. "It's not so... flower,." Sam laughed. The beds were soft.

"Okay, dad, no what are we here for?" Sam wondered aloud, pulling out the journal which had given them the coordinates to stars hollow in the first place. "Poltergeists, ghosts and hauntings. Okay, now whats being haunted?" Dean was looking out the window.

"It's so quiet in this town," Dean said. "And small. What would haunt this place. No massive wars took place. And even if it was an angry spirit holding a grudge of some kind, it would have some up before now. And no one in the town seems to notice anything is wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We've been here for half an hour, Dean." Dean was acting all... solemn. It was kind of scary. "You wanna walk to the middle of the town again?" He asked.

"Yeha, sure," Dean was distant. _Whatever_, Sam thought, as Dean put his shoes back on.

**Author's Note: ok, how many of you know who the Asian girl was? hope u like! more to come!**


	2. Gossiping In Luke's Diner

"God _damn_, this town is so small!" Dean said. They'd already walked all the way around it. There was nothing to it. "What would happen in a town this freakin' small?"

Even Sam had to admit the town was tiny. He must have seen the same jogger about five times now. And counting. And that was bothering him.

"Oh, no, Gypsy! That one goes over _there!_ Gypsy!" A shorter, older, balding man stood in the gazebo in the center of the town. He was directing a younger woman around the town square, and she had an oversize pumpkin balanced precariously in her arms.

'Taylor, I am going to run into something if we keep this up," Gypsy said, finally putting down the pumkin in a spot Taylor approved of.

"Thank you," Taylor said, still sounding a bit disappointed. "Now could you move... Gypsy?" Gyspy had already taken off, obviously not wanting to do any more manual labor. Taylor looked up, saw the Winchesters, and his eye's sparked. "Dean!" he said and Dean looked up, an eyebrow raised rather comically in shock. He looked over his shoulder once. "Come help me move this."

Dean hesitantly took a step forward. Taylor sighed. "You can help too, I guess," he said, looking at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked Taylor.

"I was asking Dean, but you work, too."

"I _am_ Dean," Dean replied. This was getting confusing.

"_He's_ Dean," Taylor said, pointing at Sam.

"No, I'm Sam," Sam said.

"No, you're Dean," Taylor insisted.

"_He's_ Dean," Sam insisted.

"You can't _both_ be Dean, can you?"

"_We're not!"_ Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else," Sam assured.

_Same guy that Rory girl thought I was, probably. Wow, how much _do_ I look like him?_

"My name is Sam, that's my brother, _Dean_."

Taylor, obviously still confused, shook his head. "Either way, Can one of you help me move this?"

* * *

"Note to self: stear clear of Taylor," Sam said, rubbing his left shoulder. They'd spent the last half hour lugging props for the annual Stars Hollow Halloween Festival Extravaganza. They had managed to escape into Luke's Diner when a guy named Kirk came up to talk to Taylor. 

"Come in. Sit," A waitress greeted them by the door. It was the same Asian girl who'd directed them to the dragonfly yesterday. Her nametag read "Lane". She handed them menus and whisked away to refill the girl named Rory's coffee mug. Rory was seated over by the window with another woman, who shared _some_ of her same features. But still, she looked a bit too young to be her mom. Well, you never knew.

Dean looked over the menu, and Sam looked over at the bustling pair of middle aged women who had just come in. They were gossiping. "But Lulu didn't know. I mean, it was all the Kirk's fault for not telling her he had night terrors. "

"Poor Kirk. Ah, yes, Lane, can we have two coffees?" Sam looked over Dean's head as the two women continued to gossip.

Sam leaned down to whisper to Dean. "Think they'd know if something was wrong?" At that point the two women erupted into laughter, and continued to gossip.

"You think?" Dean said, as two other people walked past them on their way out the door. The diner was becoming more and more deserted. The only people left inside were Rory, the woman she was eating with, and the two gossipers. Plus Sam and Dean. Lane had given the two women their coffee and gone into the back. The other man had gone upstairs. It was quieter and the two women were now whispering so low no one could hear them except for each other.

Rory waved at Sam as they got up to leave, but the other woman shot him a look and walked out.

"People in this town don't like you much do they?" Dean asked. "You're one step away from being shunned, and two from being burned at the stake."

"We haven't seen you two around!" It took Sam and Dean a minute to figure out the two women were talking to them. Dean spun around in his seat.

"No ma'am, were not from here," he said, smiling.

"So what are you boys doing in Star's Hollow?" one of them said.

Dean, aparently, already had a cover story. "Our dad is looking for houses in smaller towns. I'm Dean, by the way, this is my brother Sam." He held out his hand to shake.

"Oh, how polite," the older woman swooned. "I'm Patti."

"And I'm Babette," the shorter one said. "So your father is looking to buy a home?" She had an accent from somewhere northern. Dean couldn't quite name it, though.

"Yeah, he sent us to look at some towns, make sure its good living." Even Sam had to admit, it was a well-thought alibi. They could find out all they needed about the town.

"Oh, yes, Stars Hollow is amazing," Babette said.

"Such a quiet town. But such characters!" Patti exclaimed. "Everyone has their own personality."

"We met Taylor earlier," Dean said and both women laughed.

'So the town is good?" Sam asked, now wanting to get down to the real business. "No weird business going on?"

"Of course not!" Babette said.

"Well, Babette, we can't say that now can we." Babette gave Patti a blank look. "The Collins house, Gypy's store..." Obviously Babette got it. Sam and Dean, unfortunately, didn't.

"Nothing major, just some things have been moved around," Patti said. "Things are being taken, things disappear into thin air, almost."

_Poltergeist, _Sam thought and shot a glance at Dean, who was still looking at the two women.

"Like what?" Dean asked, still trying to keep the tone lighthearted.

"Gypsy's had her tools stolen out of her locked shed."

"Taylor's store window disappeared with no trace of it ever being there."

"Luke has had his baseball cap taken without a trace."

"No one knows what happened to Ms. Kim's Antique Store sign."

"Probably just some teenager playing tricks," Patti finished up the list.

"Wow, I mean-" Dean started to say.

"But it is a good town." Babette interupted. "Is your father coming to look at it himself? I know the Mark's house is up for sale."

"He doesn't know quite yet," Sam said, and noticed Lane had come back out and the man had come down from upstairs. They both turned around in their seats and ordered food.

**A/N: Wow, its been a long time! Ive been pretty busy writing 2 non fanfic stories and then ive got the sequel to Bullets, my other story, churning in my mind. Its alot to think about! Hope u guys liked this chapter and the next one will come as soon as possible, meaning i cant promise it'll be tomorrow and i cant say itll be next year. Hold tight, the ride gets better! Luvs!**

**AND! what Star's Hollow 'Character' do u want in next chapter. **


	3. Lights

**A/N: All you people asking if Dean Forrester's gonna make an appearance.. all I have to say is hehehehehehe. You all are quite up on the idea of having a Jess, Dean, Sam, Dean, Jess faceoff arent you? Well, i brought Jess from Supernatural back once, im not bringing her back again. But Jess Mariano... hmmmmm. lol.

* * *

**

"Vandalism," Dean said, reading off a list from online. "Theft, damage to public property--couldn't this just be some crazy teenager?"

They were sitting outside the Dragonfly Inn, looking at the past filed police reports online. Sam had singled out some of the unclosed cases. "It could be," Sam said. "But why would Dad have sent us here, then?"

"True," Dean said, looking at the screen again. "It's probably a spirit of someone who died and got pissed off, or a poltergeist, or something." He rolled his eyes. "We should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon," he finished, satisfied. He opened a beer he'd ordered from Luke's before they had left.

"And I really don't want that to happen, because then the way things were with me and Zach would never be the same," they heard a caffienated voice say and they turned around. It was Rory and Lane walking into the Dragonfly Inn's barn. "And then Mama would go absolutely crazy."

They turned back around, once again focused on the computer. All of a sudden, two people went running by. One of which they recognized as Kirk, who had distracted Taylor from them, and the other as the one who was eating lunch with Rory.

"Lorelai! Give it back!" Kirk was screaming, as Lorelai was running away from Kirk with a hideous jacket. "It's valuable!"

"Is it possible that everyone in this town is just crazy?" Dean suggested.

"Back to what we were doing..." Sam said, turning back to the computer.

"LORELAI!" They heard Kirk scream like a girl.

"Want to go inside?" Sam suggested and Dean picked up the laptop and carried it up the stairs.

* * *

"I think this town deserves a poltergeist," Dean said. It had taken them forever to get up to their room. They had been stopped to test-taste food from the same pregnant chef from earlier. Taylor was arguing with some man in the front of the staircase and remembered them from before. Kirk had recovered the jacket from Lorelai and was screaming at her the value of the item so they could hear it all the way in their room. 

"Everyone, remember the Halloween bash in town square tonight!" It was Taylor's voice and Sam slammed the door so the rest of his announcements were quieter.

"Halloween bash?" Sam said, sounding skeptical. "Think something might happen there?"

"Probably. Don't poltergeists mess with things when people are around? You know, crazy lights and moving things to mess with their brains?" Dean said, smirking. "Maybe we should let the thing have some fun."

Sam was seriously considering it, as a fireworks sound went off downstairs and a high beeping began. He poked his head out the door and around the staircase in time to see someone holding a fire extinguisher and white clouds. "All's good, we're good!" someone shouted. Sam went back into the room.

* * *

Dean put on his jacket, as they stepped outside into a slightly cool night, walking towards the town square. When they reached it, they were amazed at how the town had transformed. 

"Welcome to the 3-day Star's Hollow Halloween Festivale!" Taylor said over a loud speaker. "We have some fun interactive activities you all can play. Bobbing for apples, and whoever gets the most in a minute wins a free ice cream at my shoppe!"

"Goodie!" Dean said. "Sign me up." Sam smirked at him.

"Now, tomorrow," Taylor continued, after momentary feedback, "There will be a haunted house sponsored by Ms Pattie and Babbette, wear your costumes as an entry or you're not allowed in!"

Sam and Dean walked around, past a popcorn and an Icee stand. "What if nothing happens tonight?"

"Then nothing happens," Dean said, answering what he thought was a stupid question.

"I mean, what if nothing happens the entire time we're here." Sam said, as three women passed by glaring at him. "What if we can't find anything. From what we know, Dean, this is pointless." Sam wanted to get out of the town. He highly doubted anything paranormal was going on inside the town. There was no evidence, no anything except for the fact their father had left them coordinates. What if it was a fluke, or something.

"Look!" A voice said, and all of a sudden, everyone was looking up, above the gazebo. A million tiny orbs were floating and blinking. Sam squinted. Were they lights? No, lights didn't move like that, there were too many cords. Taylor chuckled from behind the brothers.

"Don't you love the new system of lights Gypsy put in. They're hanging from trees." Sam resumed breathing, and looked at Dean.

"I tho-" Sam began to say, but he looked behind Dean and saw more of the lights. But there weren't any trees they could be hanging from... What were they attached to? These lights blinked three times, each time the magnitude getting bigger, until they disappeared. "Dean.." Dean had turned around to see the last flash of lights.

No one else had noticed the blinking lights behind Dean, having been preoccupied with the ones above the gazebo. Had Gypsy managed to rig others? Sam needed to find out. "Come on." He beckoned to Dean, and they went behind a small store. He jumped and hung onto the gutters and pulled himself up onto the roof. This was where the second set of orbs had appeared.

He swung his hand through the air. Nothing. No wires, no lights. He looked over at Dean, who was getting up onto the rooftop himself. "There's nothing up here." The look Sam gave Dean said it all. Sam knew something was going on in the town.


	4. Bats in the Belfry

Sam sat staring at Dean, still on the rooftop.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Sam looked down, nearly losing his balance. "Do you enjoy being on the roof?" It was Rory. She stood below, a hot chocolate in her hand, smiling up at them.

"Actually, yes, it's peaceful up here," Dean answered, now coming to the part of the roof where Rory could see him.

"What? You guys like time to yourselves up there?" Rory laughed a bit to herself. "Mind if I come up?" She used the dumpster and swung herself up there fairly fast. "Wow, you're right," Rory said. "You can see the whole town from up here."

"There's not much to see," Dean said, commenting on the small size of the town.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rory was looking at her wrist funny. "What?" Sam asked. Rory shook her head as if she didn't know.

"My bracelet. It must have fallen off," There was something in her voice that was peculiar. "They _keep_ falling off. I find them all around my mom's house, when I come home, where I know I didn't put them. Either way, I'm sure mom must have moved them." She didn't seem to like that idea. Sam exchanged a look with Dean while Rory was looking down.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Like what?" Rory laughed. "Lights floating out of no where?" She looked over at Gypsy's hanging contraption. "Actually, a lot of things have been stolen from Doose's Market. Taylor was complaining about it earlier. But no one could have gotten into Doose's. It was locked and barred up. Creepy, right?" Rory smiled. She obviously didn't believe in the paranormal aspect of it. Then again, lots of people didn't.

They shimmied off the roof and went back into town's square. It was packed, now, with mothers and fathers and families. "Dean?" Dean involuntarily turned around. Who could know his name here? A guy with messy black hair and a black leather jacket stood about ten feet behind them. Sam and Rory turned around as well. "I can't believe it." He rolled his eyes and stalked away.

"Hey! Come back!" Rory yelled.

'Who the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Just...an old friend." Rory looked like she didn't know whether to follow the guy or not. "He just...it was just a misunderstanding. He thinks you're someone else."

"Someone named Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Rory sighed.

"I'm confused," Sam said. _Do I really look that much like that guy?_

"What else is new?" Dean replied and Sam shot a look at him.

"I'm gonna find him," Rory said, and jogged off after her friend.

"We could have some fun with this," Dean said. "You could pretend to be that Dean and it could be like-" Dean cut off because Sam was glaring at him. "You know, that could be a drinking game. Everytime you glare at me, we take a drink, I'd be drunk in an hour." Sam kept glaring.

"You know, if you took a drink every time you acted like a five year old, you'd be singing along at the Rocky Horror Picture Show by tonight."

"Oh, I don't do drunk karaoke," Dean said through the new bit of laughing he had started. "That's your thing."

"What? No I don't."

"You just don't remember. I do." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. You almost puked on my bed afterwards. I remember."

* * *

The night was almost over, and the town center was almost empty. The lights were being shut off now. Sam and Dean had begun walking back to the Dragonfly, when they heard bells. 

"What the heck?" Dean said, spinning around and looking up at the church tower, where the nose was coming from. Taylor was running up to the church steps with another man. Sam and Dean jogged up to them.

"There's no one in there!" the other man said. He was the pastor, or so it looked from the chain hanging around his neck or the bible sticking out of his bag, which had Star's Hollow Bible Study embroidered on it.

"Well, if no one's in there, then how's it going off?" Taylor asked.

"Well that was a stupid question," Dean said under his breath.

"I obviously don't know, Taylor," the pastor said, finally wrenching the door open. The four guys flooded inside, amidst the bells, which were becoming increasingly more annoying. "The steps to the bells are over there." The pastor pointed and tossed keys to Taylor. "I'll make sure no one comes down the other set of steps."

Taylor couldn't unlock the door, his hands were shaking too much. "Oh, give me the keys," Dean said, unlocking the door within ten seconds. Dean probably could have kicked down the door faster. He rolled his eyes, as he, Sam and Taylor raced up the to get to the bells.

Sam, who was first up the steps, knocked down the second door with an easy kick to get to the bell. Sam and Dean flooded into the room, and Taylor was behind them by about a minute. Taylor's jaw dropped when he got inside. Sam and Dean were staring as well. No one was up there, pulling the rope to the bells. But the bell kept swinging.

Sam reached out to touch the bell pull and felt like an electric shock had traveled up and down his spine. He yanked his hand back and stood a few steps back.

The room got suddenly colder and then freakishly warm as the bell stopped ringing. Sam looked out the tower window, and down at the town square, and he thought he was seeing things. The lights to the town square were flashing on and off and the merry go round had started up again. Sam saw the other staircase and started off down it, in case a person had decided to run down there, to the pastor waiting at the bottom.

He got all the way down the second set of winding steps, and the pastor was standing alone. "Did you guys get him?"

"No one ran down this way?" Sam asked, nearly out of breath.

"No, why? No one was up there?!" The pastor asked. Dean and Taylor were now coming down the other stairs. Dean locked the door up again. Taylor looked severly scared as they walked toward Sam and the pastor. They all exchanged looks.

"Must have been the wind," Taylor suggested after a moment.

"The _wind_?" The pastor was skeptical.

"You have a better explanation?" Taylor asked, his voice jumping about twelve octaves. Dean fought back a laugh. Taylor looked outside to the functioning festival outside. "The lights must have been on a timer," Taylor said, regaining his composure and going outside to, once again, shut off the lights and the attractions. The moon bounce was blowing itself up again. He tried to deflate it, to much defeat.

"You boys have a good night," the pastor said, sighing, unsatisfied. Sam and Dean began to walk away. "Do you really think it's the wind?"

Sam turned around. "There was a pretty strong breeze in there." The pastor nodded.

"People are too gullible, that's the problem," Dean said, as they walked away, back to the Dragonfly to try to figure out how to solve the problem.

**A/N: Alright people, end of the chapter which means... DINGDINGDING.. TIME TO REVIEW. crowd goes wild, yaaaaaaay hope y'all liked it... it sure was fun writing it! Tell me your feedback, AND: Write in to tell me the creepiest thing that's ever happened to you or someone you know that you can't explain. I'm COUNTING on your input! Luv Yah!**


	5. Thursday Nights at 9

**What's Up? For this chapter to make sense, Im gonna need you guys to dig REALLY deep into your "Gilmore Girls/previous JDM,JA,JP acting jobs" knowledge for this to make sense!**

**

* * *

**Sam pulled up a chair by the fireplace in the empty front room to the Dragonfly Inn. There was no one down there except for him and Dean. "Why do they have ten copies of 'He's Just Not That Into You'?" Dean asked, and Sam shrugged. 

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked, pulling up a chair closer to the fire.

"We've gotta get rid of whatever's making it mad enough to screw with these people," Sam said.

"Ok; Step One: Hire a hit man for Taylor." Dean said, and even Sam had to crack a smile at that one.

"Seriously, Dean," Sam said, a smile still on his face. "Whatever's making it mad enough to come out has got to go and they'll be fine. At least it's not killing anyone, then we'd have a serious issue. Its a lower level threat."

"They're classifying ghosts now?" Dean said, searching for the remote to the tiny TV. "What's a vampire, a level one threat to society, right above werewolves?" He snickered, flipping on the TV and keeping the volume low. He finally settled on a station.

"Greys Anatomy?" Sam asked, looking up as the show went on commercial break.

"What?" Dean asked, defensive. "It's a good show!" Sam kept glaring at him until he confessed. "Izzy's pretty hot too."

"It's a soap opera," Sam said, returning to his computer.

"No, it's not," Dean defended. "Aw, it's a rerun."

_"I cut Denny's L-Vad wire, Christina, I have to deal with that," _

"See?" Dean said, pointing to the TV screen.

"Dean, turn it off," Sam said, laughing.

"See, last season, she completely fell in love this Denny Duquette. _He _was a character."

"What? It's not like there's anything else on Thursdays at nine," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam said, giving in. "But I get to watch Smallville."

"No," Dean groaned. "I'm sorry, I cannot stand another episode of the new garbage they have. Everyone knows it started to suck after season four."

"And why is that?"

"It just did."

"Dean's got a man-crush on Jason," Sam teased, and Dean punched him in the shoulder.

"I will admit," Dean said. "The guy was good looking."

"Do we have a deal? You get Grey's Anatomy, I get Smallville."

"Deal," Dean said grudgingly. "I hear Denny's coming back in a new episode, too."

"So now you have a man-crush on Denny?"

"Hell no!" Dean was quick to say, as if he was totally disgusted with the idea. Mortified. "No, just...no. Something is just...wrong with that."

Dean flipped through more channels, until he finally turned the TV off. "So, tomorrow," Sam started off again, "Were gonna have to go around town, and figure out who's been hit the hardest, try to find a trend among the people affected. We already knew Rory, Gypsy, Taylor."

"The entire town," Dean said, aimlessly flipping through channels again.

"I know something's gonna happen tomorrow," Sam said, "We gotta figure this out and fix it. I mean-" Sam suddenly stopped talking and slammed the laptop shut. He was grabbing his forehead and rocking back and forth.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. His brother was about to have a vision. Sam started to fall to the floor, and Dean grabbed the laptop in just enough time so it didn't fall to the floor under Sam. "Sam??"

* * *

_They were in a huge crowd of people. Sam... and another girl, a blonde, and Rory was there. But where was Dean? Sam had to find Dean. Dean was in trouble! He spun around, but it was too dark. A million neon lights were flashing in his face one mintue and then complete darkness. _

_"Sam!" Rory was calling his name. _

_"I'll be right back!" Sam yelled back at her over the crowd and kept walking, even though he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. _

_A heavy metal bar closed over Sam's head and he blacked out. _

_

* * *

_

"Sam!" Sam's eye fluttered open. "You've been out for 5 minutes!"

"Let me get back upstairs," Dean slipped an arm under Sam's shoulder and supported him up the stairs. Sam lay down on the bed. Dean ran downstairs and got the laptop, and then locked their door. "What happened," He was digging in his bag for Tylenol.

"I don't remember," Sam said. "Don't even bother, it wont work." Sam saw the Tylenol bottle in Dean's hand. Dean nonetheless shoved this pills at Sam. "It was dark. Nighttime, I think, that's it."

"You were out for five minutes, that can't be it," Dean persisted.

"Keep your voice down!" Sam ordered and Dean realized it was late and everyone else in the inn was asleep.

"Think," Dean said, his voice now a normal tone.

"There were lights, alot of them, in my eyes." Sam said. "You weren't there. Thats it, Dean."

"Okay," Dean said. "Alright."

* * *

"Breakfast!" the chef called, as she brought out plates of muffins. "Fresh baked this morning. You boys want some?" Sam took a muffin and Dean took two. 

"There's always more!" She was glowing, it seemed. "I'm Sookie, by the way!" Every sentence she said deserved about five exclamation points after them. It was classic pregnant woman happy. She balanced the tray of newly baked goods on her stomach.

Dean nearly inhaled his breakfast. Both blueberry muffins were gone, and Dean went back for more. "I'll bring you boys some juice from the back," Sookie said after watching Dean gobble down a third muffin. "Sit tight!"

She came back and sat in the huge armchair opposite the boys after giving them their juices. "Patti told me why you boys were here, looking for houses." They had sure been right when they said Ms. Patti and Babette were head of the gossip in the community. "That's so sweet!" She put her hands to her stomach. "So what do you guys think of the town?"

Dean seized his perfect opportunity. "Well, last night was awful interesting." He assumed everyone in town had heard the bells and knew about the lights going off because he'd heard some other people talking about it earlier. Sookie nodded. "Does stuff like that happen all the time?"

Sam saw what Dean was doing. "Usually, no," Sookie said, looking glum. "Lately, yes." She smiled. "Truthfully."

Dean nodded, egging her on. Sam was waiting. "Not much has happened. It all started at Taylor's. No, no, it all started at Gypsy's, I think. The day after her great-aunt's funeral she found out her tools were missing- all her new tools. Then all her lights went out in her shop, cost her a fortune to replace all the flourescents at once."

Sam knew the basic starting point now, was to talk to Gyspy. Wait- "Funeral?"

"Yeah, her great aunt died about two months ago." Sookie said.

"Sookie!" Lorelai came running into the room, looking like if she didn't find Sookie, the world was gonna end.

"I gotta go, boys, enjoy your breakfast," Sookie got up to join Lorelai, who was in mid-breakdown point.

"Let's go talk to this Gypsy then." Dean said, as he pulled himself up from his chair, brushing crumbs off his shirt.

**Read, Review, Tell All Your Friends, Go BUY the CD Tell All Your Friends if you dont have it, I dont care WHAT you do after, just as long as you tell me what you thought of this chap.**


	6. Troubled Spirit

"So she died," Gypsy said, "Who cares?" Gypsy was going from her toolshed to the car about every 10 seconds, avoiding the Winchesters questions. "Where did you hear this from?"

"People- around town-" Sam said, trying not to let any names slip while also making it appear like it was an issue with the people of Star's Hollow.

"I thought you people were here to look for a house for your grandmother, not to help me work out my issues. My nonexistant isses!" Gypsy snapped.

* * *

"Alright then," Dean said, as they walked away from Gypsy's. "We got a little bit." Sam snickered.

"Right," Sam said, "We got nothing."

"We got the lady's name, right?" Dean said. Sam sighed, that was true. A miss Angela Lynn Baker had died about two months prior to then.

"So this Angela lady is our spirit." Dean said.

"Probably," Sam replied. "And now we know it's not a poltergeist, it's a disturbed spirit."

"Now what's making her angry?" Dean said, "How do we stop this?"

"We have to make sure this is the only option. Then we figure out what grudges she might have had when she died."

"Probably with her great-niece. She sure was happy." Dean looked back at Gypsy's car repair center. "Im gonna go grab a beer, okay?" Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna go get the computer," Sam said. Dean went into Luke's Diner.

"What can I get for you today?" The guy in the backwards baseball cap asked, his voice chock-full of sarcasm.

"Luke, try to be nice," Lorelai said to him. She was sipping coffee two seats away.

"Just a beer," Dean said, Lorelai disappeared into the back room to get it for him.

The door rang as it opened. "Hey Lindsay," Luke said as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey Luke, can I get and orange juice and a donut?" Dean looked over at the girl ordering. She looked back at Dean. "Hi," She said to Dean, "I'm Lindsay Lister."

"Im Dean," Dean said offering his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

"Hey!" Rory was running to catch up with Sam. "Hey, Sam!" He stopped as she caught up with him. "Are you and your brother coming to the haunted house later?"

She was looking up at him with round, full blue eyes. "I... I don't know yet."

"You should," She said. "I'm gonna be working there. You need a costume, though, I'm sure Ms. Pattie will give you one."

Sam laughed, "I don't know about that one." Rory laughed at his expression.

"Maybe I'll see you there then. I'll be dressed up as a vampire." She turned around and walked back into the stables.

* * *

"For your grandmother, how sweet," Lindsay said, holding her orange juice. "Well, maybe if you do buy her a house here you could come visit." She bat her eyelashes at him and looked down.

"So where do you normally live?" Lindsay asked.

Dean didn't know what to tell her. He had 50 states to choose from and a pre-rehearsed alibi, but he'd forgotten it. "Um, me and my brother," Dean started before settling on a state. "We live in Chicago. Illinois." Lindsay nodded.

"I've been there once," She smiled. "I wasn't there long, but it was pretty awesome at night." Dean saw Sam heading back across the town square. He nodded. Lindsay clicked her tongue.

"I have to go," Her voice was cold now.

"Hey," Dean grabbed her arm, "why?"

"You hang out with him," Lindsay said. Dean looked at her weird. "You hang out with Dean." Dean was completely confused. "Dean Forrester, my ex-husband." Whoa, this other Sam lookalike had been her husband? She'd been married before? Whoa.

"No, that's my brother, Sam," Lindsay's eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" She sounded like she was in the middle of a big April Fool's Day joke.

"Would I lie to you about that?" Dean asked. "I've known him since he was born, I'm positive. Sam, this is Lindsay, Lindsay this is Sam." He introduced them as soon as Sam got close enough.

"You have no idea how much you look like someone else I know," Lindsay said, "I think I've been glaring at you all day and all of yesterday, I'm sorry." Sam grinned.

"That's ok," Sam was kind of confused himself.

"I really do have to go," Lindsay said, "Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean said as she walked away. "What's tonight?"

Sam laughed. "The haunted house," Dean's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding."

"She's expecting you now," Sam chuckled. "I sware, Dean, were here less than a week and you've already found a blonde."

Dean smirked. "What can I say, Sammy?" He threw away the beer.

"So, are we really going to the haunted house?"

"We might as well." Dean shrugged.

* * *

"Angela Baker is survived by her grand-niece who will inherit all her belongings. She was cremated and her ashes were spread in the Pacific Ocean where she spent most of her life," Sam read out loud.

"There isn't a body anymore, we know that much." Dean said.

"My two guesses are either Gypsy never got one of the possessions she should have or Angela never wanted Gypsy to have something in the first place." Sam said.

They were back at the inn, researching Angela Baker. "This is gonna require talking to Gypsy again, isn't it?" Dean said, groaning and Sam laughed.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Sam said. "We could find someone close to Gypsy. Or talk to someone who knew everything about her."

"Ms. Pattie, maybe," Dean chuckled.

"Rory said she might lend us some costumes for that haunted house later," Sam still couldn't believe Dean was actually going to do this. Or the fact Dean was dragging Sam along with him.

"Whatever, but I'm not dressing up as some fairy or anything like that."

"Why not, Dean, I think you'd look good with wings." Sam had to duck from the pillow flying toward his head.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing and i'll be using some of the suggestions you guys left if you don't mind. Things are just starting! Keep reading and reviewing! luv yah!**


	7. Costumes

"Okay, boys, well, we can choose from over here," Ms. Patti said, guiding them through her shop.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he looked skeptically at the racks of costumes. "Explain to me why we're doing this again."

Sam shook his head. To tell Dean the truth, he didn't know either. So he lied, "So in case Angela wants to make a visit, we're there." He kept his voice down low.

"I got my costume," Sam said, taking the first bag he saw, that said serial killer on it. The appeal to the outfit was its simplicity. Camo pants, black jacket and an orange ski mask. There was something eerily familiar about it, but Sam shrugged the feeling off.

"Whoa, dude," Dean said, picking up a can of green hair dye in a spray can. "That'd be awesome." Sam laughed. "Where'd you get that?" Dean pointed to the costume.

"On the rack," Sam said. Duh.

"Good," Ms. Patti came out from the back room, "You found one. You can try it on in the back to see if it fits." Sam went back into the enclosed office. Ms. Pattie began lighting candles around the place to put into the carved jack-o-lanterns. Dean flipped through the costumes.

He pulled out baggy black pants and a white tank top. It had a black leather jacket complete with a silver chain around the left arm. The tag on the outside read, in curly handwriting, "Extra Costume- Punk- Grease. See accessories #121." Dean shrugged. Hey, he got to wear a leather jacket.

Sam came out, the ski mask pulled down on his face. "I like it!" He said, muffled through the orange fabric. "What's that?" Dean showed him, and Sam laughed and nodded. "See accesories?" Sam walked over to the shelves of accessories and pulled off the bag of accessories for Dean costume. "Whoa."

Dean had ruffled his hair, short as it was, up into some kind of a faux-hawk, and spray dyed it green. "This better wash off tomorrow," He said. He pulled the choke necklace around his neck. It was the kind of like pitbull collar with the spikes.

"Wanna finish the outfit?" Sam held up the eyeliner that was supposed to go with it.

"No guyliner for me," Dean laughed, and pulled on the boots that went with the outfit.

"Aw, come on," Sam teased, setting the pencil down next to Dean. "Your outfit makes mine look like I pulled it out of the trash." He walked over to where all the jack-o-lanterns were lined up. There were some spare candles lit and off to the side.

Dean was holding the eyeliner pencil like he was second guessing it. Sam picked up one of the candles. "Don't you love how the rest of the world makes a big joke out of halloween," he said. Dean had decided to go for the eyeliner after all, but he wasn't sure how exactly to put it on right. He looked in the mirror.

"How's this for bad ass?" He said.

"If only you weren't so short," Sam said, and Dean shot him a look.

"At least I'm not a giant," Dean retorted.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed and dropped the candle. Some of the wax has shifted off onto his finger. The candle went out on the way to the ground. Sam peeled the wax slowly off his finger, peeling off layers of skin with it.

"At least it was just your finger," Dean said. Sam had a weird feeling like he'd done this before as he got the rest of the wax off. "Dad knew a guy that got covered in hot wax."

"No word about this ever again," Dean said to Sam, still looking in the mirror. Sam pulled the ski mask off his face and looked at the two of them side by side.

"We look like we're ready to kill someone," Sam said, and Dean smirked. He pulled the gun that had been in his other jacket out and tucked it into the back of the black pants he had on.

"Or something," Dean said, but stopped talking as Ms. Patti came in.

"Good!" she shrieked. "You found something. Oh, very imposing," she said to Dean. Taylor came rushing in.

"Patti!" Ms. Patti looked up and rolled her eyes. "Patti, do not roll your eyes at me, I really am missing the pieces to the bucket game."

"Taylor, that is not my issue," Ms. Patti replied.

"I left them right outside, and you said you'd look after them!"

"I never said that, and they were there earlier and I figured you took them so you could set up," Ms. Patty said, clearly irritated. Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Let's go," Dean said, keeping his voice low. They grabbed their stuff and got out of there.

**A/N: Just a little fun with the costuming (Sam's is from CryWolf, a movie Jared was in and Dean's is based off of Jensen's upcoming role in 10 Inch Hero.) I fought the urge to dress them up as ghostbusters but that might be too reminiscent of Harry and Ed (Am I the only one who misses them?) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Luvs!**


	8. Sam This is Dean

You could hear the music coming from a block away. The closer you got to the "haunted house," the more you could feel the drum jarring your bones. "Who knew so many people lived in this town?" Sam said, looking at the cars parked on the street and the line of teenagers waiting to be admitted.

"Nice costume," a teenage boy dressed as a rock star (complete with wig and fake guitar) said to Dean as they passed by. The brothers took their spot at the back of the line. Kirk walked by behind them, dressed in a huge doughnut costume. Dean took one look, and turned around, rolling his eyes. Sam just laughed.

"Hey." Sam looked closer at the face of the person who was letting people inside. Rory. She had said she'd be dressed as a vampire. It was an impressive costume too, with fake blood creeping from the side of her mouth. Sam remembered when their dad had gone after one of those creatures when they were young. "Serial killer?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, jolted back to the present.

"And yours is nice, too! Did you get it from Ms. Patty?" Rory asked Dean, who nodded. "Well, awesome." She turned to the other girl on the other side of the door. "Take over for me. I'm going to go inside, okay?" Rory and the Winchesters went inside.

"Kirk! You're going to be a road block!" they heard someone yell. "Fine, just come inside." They turned around to watch Kirk try to squeeze through the door, finally having to turn part of the costume sideways. Rory shook her head, looking amused.

The inside of the house was less haunted than it was a party. The upstairs, however, was reserved to be creepy. "Let's go check it out," Dean said, and Sam looked at the old wooden steps. Too much weight on those things would have had them come crashing down, it looked like. Even still, he put a foot on the bottom stair as it creaked under his frame. Rory came with them.

"It gets better every year," she admitted, as they walked past a (hopefully) fake gory head, which was set on top of the banister.

They made their way through the rooms filled with fake blood and skeletons, and past a graveyard scene where someone reached out to grab Rory's leg. She shrieked, and whoever the actor was laughed as she clung to Dean's arm. She let go as the person ascended up from behind the gravestone and the fog. It was dark, and they kept moving, except for the fact her person looked just like... Sam shook the idea from his head.

They reached the end of the haunted house and exited into the hallway again, looking out of the person-sized window, and onto the streets below them. The bell tower looked illuminated from here, and the clock struck eleven o'clock. They heard a fake sound effects wolf cry and decided to go downstairs.

Dean spotted Lindsay from across the makeshift dance floor. "While we're here, we might as well have some fun, right?" He smirked at Sam, who stayed with Rory and went over to Lindsay.

"These are pretty lame if you ask me," she laughed, raising a glass of something bubbly up to her lips. "Oh, somebody spiked it," she said. "How happy." It didn't stop her from taking another sip. Dean wondered where he could get some of that.

All of a sudden, feedback started pouring through the speakers. Lindsay dropped the glass of spiked drink and covered her ears, and Dean cringed under the sudden high-pitched noise. "What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular as two guys pulled the plugs from the speakers. The noise kept pouring through, but now it seemed like it was coming through the walls. It stopped so suddenly as it had started and left ringing in Dean's ears.

"Does this normally happen?" Dean asked, sarcastically, and Lindsay shook her head. They were trying to re-wire the speakers while everyone started talking.

* * *

Rory dropped her hands back down again. Sam's ears were still ringing. It felt like he'd just had a vision. _Great, _he thought, _vision side-effects, and I don't even get the vision._ The music came pouring out again, and Sam's headache only got worse. 

Floodlights from out of no where came on, and everyone cringed at the sudden light. They flickered off, but when they thought it was better the fire alarm came on. That included the sprinklers. People flooded out the door in one giant mass, trying not to get soaked. Kirk had jammed up the main door, though. Some genius decided the window would be faster.

Dean caught up with Sam on the way out, and Sam grabbed a hold of Rory's arm. "Dean says there's a back way out." They worked against the flood of people, but got out of the masses soon enough. They escaped out the back door, and went out to the streets, and ran into a group of people. They walked their way back to the town square, and sat down in the gazebo, watching as everyone else ran by.

A tall figure walked by the gazebo, and Sam looked closer this time. He was sure this was the guy in the "graveyard."

"Who is that?" Sam whispered to Rory.

"That's Dean."

"Dean?" Sam said, a bit too loud, to the point where the guy looked up, as well as Dean Winchester.

"Yes?" both Deans replied at the same time. The tall Dean came up into the gazebo. Sam inhaled, and the tall Dean looked confused. They looked exactly the same.

"Rory, what's going on here?" Tall Dean asked.

"Dean, this is Sam and Dean," Rory said, trying not to confuse things, but they got confused anyways. "This is Dean Forrester." Dean Forrester shot a look at Lindsay, and then a confused one at Dean Winchester, and then an even more confused look at Sam.

"Rory, have you seen Jess anywhere?" Dean Forrester asked.

"Isn't Jess dead?" Dean asked, saying the first thing that come into his mind.

"Jess is dead?" Dean Forrester asked.

"No," Rory said, "I saw him before the party started, earlier, in Doose's."

"Him?" Sam asked.

"Whatever, this is confusing," Lindsay said, obviously having a bone to pick with Dean Forrester. "I'm leaving." She got up and walked away, winking a good-bye at Dean.

**A.N: Well, there you have it folks... but it's not over yet. You asked for a Dean Dean Jess Sam confrontation, you got one. However, im trying to work out another one... tryin to make it not confusing. Do you know how hard that is? lol. Well, read and reply. SOOOO sorry for the wait! LuvS!**


End file.
